Bittersweet Love ItachixSasuke Oneshot
by Illegal Sleep
Summary: Old feelings can never be discarded to the side. They'll always be there in the depths of ones heart


1_The cryptic and phlegmatic feelings that seem to be never ending. The lifeless bodies upon thine floor. What an impassive stare that was running through those impending scarlet eyes. The touch of ice running through his very veins. Those crimson sights haunting and burning in the back of the mind. Tears have fallen, they've crashed. Emotions have been fragmented. Love and determination, all gone. That man took it all away from him, his hopes and his dreams. The lasting nightmare that will always go through his mind. Enmity was all the stone cold boy can feel. Forever drowning his own solitude. Tearing and ripping himself from the inside out. Obstinate on killing him, that man. The one who ruined it all for him..._

Uchiha Sasuke, a traitor of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Left Konohagakure at the age of thirteen, fourteen, in the need to find power. Going to the serpent, Orochimaru, and left for two and a half years almost three, he had accomplished on getting stronger. The young male of the Uchiha clan knew very well of Orochimaru's ambitions about taking Sasuke's body as his new container, that's why he left him not to long ago. Upon his departure, Sasuke was not ready to go back to Konohagakure. In fact, he really didn't think he would be accepted back. For now, the young Uchiha camps out in a cottage by himself, surviving of off nature...

_Burning red eyes upon that young scared look upon his face. The man he looked up to, how could he do this to him? The small form lying upon the floor, unsteady, clear liquid streaming and pouring from those big onyx eyes. Just staring in dismay of the two figures that lied on the floor. The two forms that nurtured him, his parents. Looking up that man, his stomach churned with an ill move. A single tread, and the small boy picked himself up running out of the room, scared for his life. Screaming loudly into the night sky, he didn't want to die. He didn't want his precious life to be ended here. Coming to a complete hault, that man stood there. Telling him eidolon words that would forever burn into the back of his head, "You're not even worth killing... foolish little brother. If you wish to kill to kill me, hate me, detest me. And survive in an unsightly way. Run, run cling to life..." _

_Standing there... frightened to tears. Insides freezing up... his dreams... all gone_

Onyx eyes shooting open, the young Uchiha boy sat up in his bed. Salty sweat dripped down the side of his soft facial features. Heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He could hear the rough pulsing ringing in his ears. He breathed out heavily and looked around the room and pursed his lips tightly together. It was just a horrible nightmare, of... him. He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. Though, when he glanced outside the window of the cottage, it looked like night still took the sky. His hand came up and ran it through his dark locks of hair, a tranquil look upon his facial expression. A small walk wouldn't hurt... he slipped on his shirt. Sliding over his arms, feeling the friction of the smooth cloth of every nook and cranny of his muscles. His feet stepped along the grass when upon opening his door. The young Uchiha felt the cool breeze of the obscurity. 'Such a peaceful night...' came a calming thought.

Completely, he stepped out from the cottage and he began to walk. Feeling the grass brush up against his feet, tickling his toes, it had sent a light shiver down the Uchiha's spine and his eyes eased to a half lidded state. His hands ran right through his dark locks of hair. The night sky was blanketed by million of stars that shined ever so bright. The moon was half way full, white and it lighted the sky more. Sasuke cleared his throat a bit, a shiver went down vertebrae. The white cloth of his shirt pressed up against his chest as the wind was giving that soft howl. Though, it had seemed to have gotten a bit rougher. Feeling the harshness upon the skin of his facial features. Dark clouds began to form in the night celestial sphere. This caused the young Uchiha to furrow his eyebrows, Something didn't feel right... something... or rather someone was watching his every movement. Then again, "I'm probably just being paranoid." Sasuke told himself.

Though, what he did not know. Something was going askew inside of the dark, murky shadows. Intense crimson eyes were caught on to the youngest Uchiha's form. The very shifting was traced by those creeping eyes. Burning brightly in the nigritude, a small smirk was formed on to the mysterious figure that was hiding. The presence around that stature was impure, sending foul senses into the air. From the moonlight shining down into the clearing, Sasuke turned his head strictly to the side. Gritting his teeth tightly, his fist clenched. Slowly, his hands began to move to the hilt of his sword. Swiping it out, he charged forward and slashed the blade to the side. The action had caused the bush to rustle and the leaves flew about. Sasuke activated those blood red sharingan eyes and scanned the area, nothing. 'Paranoia...' Sasuke thought again.

A malice laughter of amusement was then heard, a cooling one. It was mocking the young Uchiha, and this upset him greatly, "What an exiguous attempt..."

That voice, it caused Sasuke to freeze up. Such a taunting air to it. On the inside, it made his body shake. His heart was beating faster by each minute that passed by. His insides growing cold, and it only took a moment for hatred to build deep within his heart. Feeling the irascibility boil up inside of him. Those sharingan eyes narrowed into an ominous look and shot up to the shadow up in the tree. It stood evenly keeled, an expressionless person he was. The one who caused Sasuke misery to make him live in his nightmares, "...Foolish brother..."

Uchiha Itachi...

Jumping down from the tree, Itachi landed softly on top of the soil. Standing straight, a calming look to his eyes. He kept those sights burning on to his younger brother. The last time he has seen him, it was a couple of years back. Sasuke, he did not have enough hatred. And now, the Uchiha was here to test that hatred once again. Did the young boy have enough? Or was he always going to be soft? _'Hate me... detest me...'_

The eldest Uchiha could not forget those words he spoke to Sasuke. As he could not discard them to the side, he knew for sure that sasuke could not forget such thoughts. Words that came from his older brother. The wind gave off another harsh blow, pulling the long dark mane of Uchiha Itachi. Strands of his bangs slid across his facade. Long feminine eyelashes framed those ghastly sharingan eyes that belonged to the eldest Uchiha survivor, the one that slaughtered the Uchiha clan. The homicidal man.

Sasuke's body began to tremble just staring at Itachi. No, he was not fearful for this man. The young Uchiha was just shaking from the anger that was overwhelming him. It could be felt by the chakra that was slowly beginning to leak out. Sasuke's harsh words passed his soft lips, "I'll kill you..."

A single glance from Itachi, that expressionless stare upon his face. He stance read, 'try me.' With a fast movement from Sasuke, he disappeared from his spot and right behind Itachi, the kusanagi slashing out and jabbing forward to hit the eldest Uchiha brother, Itachi dodged the attack. On the inside, he was slightly surprised to see how much his brother has grown. An improvement, he could say. Maybe his words did affect Sasuke, they drove the young Uchiha mad every day and caused him to drive hard to fulfill his ambition. The raged filled young Uchiha made a full out lash towards Itachi, and he merely jumped back a bit, pulled out some shuriken and tossed them. The cool tips of the blades light grazed across Sasuke's cheek. The metallic blood began to dribble down his flesh. Out stretching his arm, the blade of the sword went to cut right though Itachi. Instead, as the eldest hopped back, strands of his hair was sliced off. Sasuke had paused and grew more furious, thoughts roaring through his head, 'Dammit, with just a mere toss of shuriken he was able cut my cheek and make me bleed. All I have done is slightly cut of that hair of his...'

Sasuke spat to the side, he calmed himself down. Orochimaru always told him that his anger would always get in the way when he was fighting which caused misjudgement of the shinobi. Thus, it caused poor performance to the shinobi. Regaining that peaceful composer, he got ready. This time, he was going to land a hit on Itachi. Getting a running start, emotionless stare in his eyes, once again the kusanagi came lashing out and this time, he was able to get Itachi in the shoulder. Sasuke's sharingan eyes widened with wicked joy as he saw Itachi's blood spill. Now this was a great shock towards Itachi, 'He actually spilled my blood this time...' Itachi thought in his mind.

Slowly bringing the steel close to his face, his tongue came out and he lightly licked the red, sticky, crimson liquid. The tangy taste... it was a foul taste but in a sense, it tasted so sweet. Just the fact this was Itachi's blood on his sword. He couldn't get enough. With a fast thrust forward, he jabbed his sword out and Itachi barely had time to react. Instead of dodging the sword skillfully, his hand had to come out and grab the blade between his hands, the blood pouring from his palms. Itachi's monotonous voice spoke, "Impressive, little brother. But... can you hit me with your fist? You're using a weapon to help you out, is your ability good enough to land a hit with your own fists?"

That got to Sasuke. Once again, he felt the anger inside and almost lost it. That was Itachi though, his played with his victims mind. He messed with their very thoughts to get them worked up. Clouding their judgement, that's why Uchiha Itachi was an s-ranked criminal. The eldest Uchiha pulled the sword out from Sasuke's grip and he tossed it over his shoulder. The tip of his blade sticking inside a tree trunk. Sasuke jumped a couple of feet back and stared to Itachi who stood there with straight posture. He had worn that Akatsuki cloak of black and red clouds outlined with white. The collar of the cloak was unbuttoned, seeing Itachi's full face. With a blink of an eye, Itachi was gone. Sasuke just barely missed the first attack, but he hadn't seen the fist that came flying into his stomach. The momentum of the attack was strong enough to blow Sasuke back into the tree. Just in time, Sasuke had grabbed tightly on to the wrists of the eldest brother and gripped tightly. A crackling sound could be heard, and he roughly pushed Itachi forward. Itachi had arched his back lightly, because the impact of the tree would have severely wounded his spine and could possibly become paralyzed for a bit.

An evil smirk spread across Sasuke's face, but felt a pain in his side. Something was dripping out. It was warm, and the scent was familiar. Staring at the corner of his eyes, he could see his own blood seeping down from his side. A blade was stuck in his side. Those eyes cringed and squinted closed as he pushed himself off of Itachi. The young male stumbled back a bit, knees bent as he forced himself to stand, 'How the hell did Itachi get the kunai in my side? I...I didn't even see it...' he thought in a shocked state of mind.

From where Itachi was standing, he knew his little brother was confused about what was going on. Wondering how Itachi stabbed the blade into his side. Should he used this chance to attack? Or... was he planning on going easy on Sasuke? No, that wasn't an option. Swift movement, his fist came forward once more. Sasuke had almost been into a dazed state and off guard... but that quickly changed when he held Itachi's wrist tightly once more. Sasuke's own fist went to infuse with Itachi's face, but Itachi caught Uchiha Sasuke's hand and now they were using their strength to push each other away from one another, "Give it up, foolish brother. You don't have enough hatred, you're still weak. You can't kill me." Taunted Uchiha Itachi.

His knee coming up, he gutted Itachi and then back handed the eldest Uchiha with his fist. Itachi barely stumbled back, but had felt the blood seep from the side of his mouth lightly. He swiped the blood away and watched Sasuke go at him once more, "You're wrong!" Sasuke shouted.

So much power in his punch, Sasuke's forearm went right through Itachi. The red crimson blood pouring out and splattering upon his face. It leaked down on to the side and a bit of the red liquid landed into his mouth. Sasuke could feel it over flow his arm, as Itachi felt the crimson liquid pouring from the punctured whole in his chest. Itachi slumped his head down, and deep inside he was proud. All he wanted was for Sasuke to become stronger than Itachi. That was his dream as a small boy wasn't it? To be just like his elder brother. The Uchiha clan was only holding Sasuke back from doing such, so his actions had a meaning to it. A small laughter of amusement escaped Itachi's lips. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and growled through his teeth, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Lifting his head up a bit, his slicked wet muscle that was his tongue lightly licked up the blood that was spilt at the side of his mouth. He spoke in his expressionless, yet weakening voice, "Don't you see... as much as you hated... despised me, and swore you would never be like me, you are. You're everything that I am. You're greed for power, it's strong. You have yet to kill your best friend but in due time...your hunger for the strength to kill me caused you to betray the village...just as I...I killed the clan...You're following in my footsteps... and you never realized. Then again... haven't you always wanted to be like me?"

Sasuke wondered what he meant. These words he was speaking, it wasn't going in one ear and falling out the other. It was melting into the back of his head, "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Uchiha Itachi, yes he was the silent type. But, he did go off here and there when he was right and he was proving a point to somebody. To make them feel belittled and insignificant, "Remember, you always wanted to be like me, little brother. I always shadowed you..."

And now look where Sasuke was. So many hardships...so much drama. Itachi caused him to be like this. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine, and now that he was about to kill Itachi... he felt... a softness in his heart, "I idolized you, cared for you... but... you went and slaughtered the clan. I could not forgive you for that. I never will, and now I have you in the palm of my hand. In truth... I have to thank you. Without your words... I would have been some pathetic person who had no reason to exist..."

Slowly, his chidori nagashi began to build around his body, there was a light chirping, "And now that your about to parish...I can tell you...I've always loved you...nii-san..."

A sudden burst of energy, a light flash. Everything paused for a moment. Blood splashed out and landed everywhere. Breathing heavily... he stared down to the bloody form upon the ground and he breathed out once more before he gave up and collapsed next to his dead brother's body...

_In the end, old emotions and deep feelings cannot disappear just like that. No matter what has been done, or what had happened. The love for an older brother cannot vanish into thin air. The bittersweet feelings were always held into the back of his heart. No matter how hard of an exterior he held. The actions of that one man, they had the ambition of love behind it all. Uchiha Sasuke can move on with his life, but... he will always love that older brother of his. Siblings to the end, no matter what. Nothing can be torn apart... blood is thicker than water..._


End file.
